


sweeping delicate pink hair

by softcleansocks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Romance, implied spiked food and consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcleansocks/pseuds/softcleansocks
Summary: The Yule Ball is in full swing and Jeno is entranced with Jaemin





	sweeping delicate pink hair

The twinkling fairy lights spread across the vast ceiling were truly breathtakingly beautiful. It was quite the sight to behold if Jeno’s attention wasn’t snatched by a certain boy who was equally as, if not more, stunning. The lilting orchestral music fades into the background as his breath was stolen at the sight of sweeping delicate pink hair and the owner’s overtly warm smile. His pristine white suit, pressed to perfection, almost made him look regal as he stepped into The Great Hall.

A low whistle coming from beside Jeno momentarily shook him out of his stupor. 

“Jaemin’s looking real fine tonight,” Renjun said, similarly entranced by the boy. Renjun had half a mind to blindly hand Jeno his share of refreshments and take a sip of his own.

Jeno clears his throat and tears his eyes away. He accepts the drink gratefully and directs his attention towards the ice sculpture next to him as he downs the juice in one go. He can feel Renjun’s hard stare tickling against the back of his skull, but decides against turning around, knowing what the other would say.

“Well, aren’t you going to go over?” Renjun asks anyway, minutely sipping on his cup of pumpkin juice. 

“I can’t,” Jeno mumbles out.

“Why not?”

“He’s…” Jeno glances up before immediately glancing back down, valiantly trying to suppress the bubbling beginnings of jealousy that sprout from his chest when he sees Jaemin surrounded by a gaggle of flirtatious fifth years. “He’s busy.”

Renjun, exasperated, rolls his eyes and slams his cup down on a nearby table and promptly grabs Jeno’s wrist to drag him over to the pink haired beauty. 

Jeno squirms and yanks at Renjun’s grip but to no avail. His heart rate picks up speed as he’s edging closer and closer to where Jaemin stands in the midst of swooning girls.

Upon closer inspection, Jaemin’s cheeks seem to be as tinted as the shade of his locks. One of the girls gave him heart-shaped chocolates and kept refilling his drink with a red liquid Jeno could only associate with punch. Jeno could see Jaemin’s fits of giggles more than hear due to the swelling music drowning out all conversation. 

Renjun takes note of the tournament participants dancing in the center of The Great Hall and uses this moment to his advantage. He discreetly pulls out his wand and chants, “tarantallegra,” on each of the surrounding girls, hurling them into dancing uncontrollably. Some nearby students take this sudden burst of excitement into hand and twirl onto the dance floor as well, unaware of what had just happened.

Jaemin’s left alone softly chuckling into his cup and draining what’s left of it. Renjun tugs Jeno in front of him and shoves the poor Ravenclaw into a pair of unsuspecting arms shouting a “good luck” before disappearing into the crowd of swaying bodies. 

Jaemin loses his footing as he catches Jeno, the former’s back slamming into the side wall. 

“Merlin’s beard! I’m so sorry.” Jeno sputters, “I didn’t mean to. I’m so sor- my friend kind of just pu-”

Jeno’s profuse apologies were interrupted by squeals. Confused, Jeno looked behind him where the squeals were coming from. He followed one of the student’s lines of sight and was stunned into silence. Above them hung a branch of mistletoe.

A pair of plush lips met his and Jeno’s mind all but short-circuited. 

All too soon Jaemin’s whisked away by his friend, Haechan. Jeno can’t help the tingling, lingering warmth, and the taste of chocolate left on his lips as he stands, shellshocked.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: https://twitter.com/burgundysocks  
> CC: https://curiouscat.me/burgundysocks


End file.
